Low / Quotes
This page is a list of all quotes by Kuraisoba Quartz/Low in the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. Series ''Sky Pretty Cure *"Looking for some girls, right? Why anyway? What do they have to do with... ...focus Low... Though I have no idea where to start looking." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 03 *"Hey! If you don’t want to be a Pretty Cure, then I can help you!" - Episode 03 *"Hey! Then I’m not wondering that you don’t know anything either, Break!" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 09 *"I also want to go home. But I can’t. I said that I want to do this and now I’m stuck here. Even though I don’t know if I really want to do it." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 10 *"But why do you want to leave? If you go back there, you won’t find what you are missing. If you want to see your home again than you have to stay here, with those who need you." - Episode 10 *"I think you could need this. I’ve found this somewhere but it looks like this is more important to you." - Episode 10 *"You know, you didn’t have to make such a big show out of it. (...) I’m surprised that you finally found the courage to leave the fortress. (...) I wonder, if you get mad that easily, what will you do when you fail?" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 14 *"“Why does it take so much power? (...) Why did I do that?" - Episode 14 *"I really didn’t think I’d see you again… I mean without having to fight you." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 15 *"You know. You might not seem like it, but you are pretty energetic and always cheering. You actually seem more like the calm person." - Episode 15 *"I'm not a pet!" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 22 *"Dia. (...) Yeah... um what are you doing here?" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 23 *"Again, I’m not a dog. (...) And I’m not here to… well… you know. I’m here because your friend though I was freezing." - Episode 23 *"What’s a ‘Snow White’?" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 27 *"Nothing about me is cute. Now stop confusing me." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 30 ''Rainbow Star'' *"I'm not even close to be an elite warrior of Kamon." - Rainbow Star Episode 09 ''RELOADED! ''The Final *"I might be a careless, chaotic trouble maker and I don’t care about what the future brings for me... But I know that I want to stay here. With Diamond." - Low in the final episode ''5th Season'' Movies ''Holidays at Skyriver'' ''Legend of the Rainbow'' *"Man, can’t we have at least one normal day?" ... "Really, I had more normal days in my magical home world than in this normal world." - Low in Legend of the Rainbow Jewels ''A trip to Kamon'' All Stars ''Hope to the World'' ''A New Hope in Heaven!'' Category:Quotes Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure: The Unofficial 5th Season Category:Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji Hōseki no Densetsu Category:Sky Pretty Cure: Kamon e no ryokō! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted: Ashita no kibō! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted 2: Sekai ni Kibō! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted 3: Ten ni Aratana Kibō!